


knock knock

by light_dragonix



Series: bjyxTMweek [7]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, sad hours
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: «Жань-гэ?»Сообщение от Ибо висит непрочитанным уже пятый день.





	knock knock

**Author's Note:**

> #dayseven #np taemin - door #bjyxTMweek
> 
> я долго не знала, что писать, потому что door - это все мои фаноны, вся моя боль, которую мы грустно выливать на божаней
> 
> но я наконец-то нашла, как это сделать
> 
> спасибо, что читали эту порядком затянувшуюся недельку Ли Тэмина, что оставляли комментарии и не оставляли божаней без заслуженного внимания. спасибо❤️

«Жань-гэ?»

Сообщение от Ибо висит непрочитанным уже пятый день. Обычно Жань прочитывает все сообщения сразу, потому что ненавидит эти значки уведомлений. Но он не может прочитать это. Точнее, он его прочитал уже раз пятьдесят, прочитывает каждый раз, когда берёт в руки телефон. Но у него не хватает духу зайти в чат, чтобы больше не видеть его. Так он будто не игнорирует Ибо, а просто не видит сообщения. 

Хотя, конечно, понимает, что Ибо не пять лет и его не провести так просто.

Жань не готов отвечать.

Ни на это сообщение, ни на ужасный вопрос, который Ибо задал неделю назад. 

Они сидели в квартире Ибо, смотрели какой-то боевик, к которому Ибо записывал ОСТ, вяло комментировали происходящее на экране и почти засыпали. Это был первый выходной, который не только совпал, но и застал обоих в одном городе. Жань скинул Ибо простое сообщение со знаком вопроса и получил ответ: «приезжай». Приехал, привёз еды из ресторанчика рядом с домом и два стаканчика кофе. Ибо встретил его в растянутой майке и широких коротких шортах, зевая и едва открывая глаза от сонливости. Впустил его, по привычке обнял, похлопав по спине, и ушёл в гостиную. Завалился на диван, задрав высоко ноги, и шорты сползли до самого пояса. Если у Жаня и ёкнуло сердце, то он не придал этому значения.   
Он накормил Ибо, который и не думал о завтраке, плавно перешедшем в обед. Он собирался проспать весь день и ближе к вечеру зарубиться в какую-нибудь игру. Но с Жанем под боком делать это намного интереснее. 

После еды Ибо снова упал на диван и, похлопав рядом с собой, пригласил Жаня присоединиться. Жань сел и великодушно позволил Ибо закинуть ноги себе на колени. Включили фильм. Про монстра из глубин, поедающего субмарины и людишек. Ибо ворочался и пытался уснуть. Жань сидел на Вэйбо и лениво листал аккаунты с всякими эстетичными штуками. Он сам не заметил, когда его рука легла на ногу Ибо и стала её поглаживать. Ибо замер — и только отсутствие движения вернуло Жаня в реальный мир.  
Он вопросительно посмотрел на Ибо — а Ибо смотрел в ответ, не моргая. Когда он открыл рот, голос у него был хриплым и чуть скрипучим.  
— Жань-гэ, что ты делаешь?  
— А? — Жань опустил взгляд на свои руки. Собственная рука на светлой гладкой коже Ибо выделялась ожогом, родимым пятном, которое не свести. Жань отдернул её и отвёл глаза. Ибо сел, сложил ноги перед собой. Сонливость обоих улетучилась, будто и не было её. Жань сжал руки в кулаки, запоздало пытаясь удержать себя от ненужных движений.   
— Жань-гэ, — голос Ибо приобрел ещё незнакомые Жаню нотки. Но он подсознательно понимал, что от него хотят. Он повернулся к Ибо. И то, каким серьёзным было его лицо, не понравилось Жаню. Была в его взгляде какая-то отчаянная смелость, придававшая блеска, от которого нельзя было отвести глаз.  
— Жань-гэ, давай встречаться?

Что было после? Стыд и позор, Жань никогда в жизни не забудет это. Не забудет боль предательства, промелькнувшую в поджатых губах Ибо.   
Жань засуетился, занервничал, засобирался домой. Пробормотал что-то про Орешка, которую не кормил с самого утра, и про какие-то утренние съёмки и вообще, у него столько дел, пора идти. Ибо не дрогнул, ни лицом, ни телом, только губы поджал, будто хотел остановить поток слов, что готов был пролиться. Он кивнул и вышел с Жанем в коридор, провожая.   
Жань по напрягшимся рукам, по потухшим глазам, по челке, зачесанной на глаза, прочитал всё, что Ибо не сказал. 

И трусливо сбежал. 

А теперь не отвечает даже не сообщение. Сообщение! При котором он не видит лица Ибо! Он и без того знает, с каким поникшим выражением Ибо смотрел бы на него и пытался улыбаться. Притворялся бы, что ничего не произошло. А Жань бы не смог ничего сказать, потому что один вид Ибо затянулся бы удавкой на его шее. 

Хотел бы он ответить «да» — на оба вопроса. Сказать, что он слушает, что он согласен. На всё согласен, Ибо, слышишь? Только не смотри раненым зверем, не прячь за чёлкой глаза. 

Жань в очередной раз смахивает сообщение. И вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда приходит ещё одно. 

«Прости, Жань-гэ. Я ошибся». 

И хочется в одно мгновение оказаться рядом, посмотреть в глаза, встряхнуть за плечи, сказать, нет, закричать, что он не ошибся, что Жань тоже чувствует! 

Чувствует что-то, к чему он не готов. 

И в этом проблема. Жань не готов — ни принять эти чувства, ни озвучить. И уж тем более — придать им какую-то форму. 

Ему хорошо с Ибо. Они понимают друг друга, делят одни интересы, могут вместе просто молчать и им уже будет весело. С Ибо можно и подурачиться, бегая по квартире с тапками наперевес, и поговорить о серьёзных вещах вроде будущих планов. Можно уделать его в компьютерной игре, а потом поворчать, что всё не для людей, когда деталька лего не встанет куда надо, пока её в руки не возьмёт Ибо. 

На Ибо хорошо просто смотреть и понимать, что есть ещё силы проработать без сна дополнительные часов двадцать. Лишь бы только Ибо устало улыбнулся (и никакая плохая связь не скроет её на видеозвонке), сказал «Жань-гэ, прорвёмся» и помахал рукой. 

Ибо уже слишком близко подобрался. Он уже буквально на пороге, стучится в сердце Жаня, и стучится настойчиво. Тук-тук, тук-тук. Думаете, это бьётся сердце Жаня? Нет, это бьётся Ибо, бьётся в закрытые двери, которые держатся уже на одном только страхе. Они готовы распахнуться, готовы впустить, Ибо уже полноправный хозяин, он руководит сердцебиением. Его держит на пороге только боязнь Жаня впустить. И она настолько же сильна, насколько страх отпустить. 

Однажды из жизни Жаня ушли, хлопнув дверью, оставив после себя только разруху и руины. У Жаня ушло много лет, чтобы восстановиться. Он не готов вот так сразу впускать. Даже Ибо.

Особенно Ибо.

Жань набирает сообщение. Стирает. Снова набирает. Он не знает, что хочет сказать своим ответом, но надеется, что Ибо его поймёт.

«Забыли».

Ибо отвечает тут же.  
«Спасибо».

А Жань слышит только тихое «тук-тук».

Тук-тук.  
Жань-гэ, тук-тук.

Впусти меня.

_Пожалуйста._


End file.
